


Suffer For Me

by killajokejosie



Category: New Girl
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Schadenfreude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Schmidt decides to destroy Nick and Jess's relationship because they made his life miserable things take a last second turn when old feelings come back to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer For Me

The clock was simply a reminder of how alone I was. The clock was simply a reminder that I was completely and totally lonely. Even just the thought of someone else experiencing happiness made me sick to my stomach. It wasn't fair. In a few short hours I managed to lose all that was love. Well, not all love. Just most love. The sane, logical, sensical love was gone. Not that most people would agree with me that having the devotion of two women was those things.

There was always my first love. The one love I never spoke about because I had convinced myself that it was the worst possible thing I could have done. Because having feelings like that for someone who was straight and your best friend made you disgusting. At least, that is what I told myself. Now, though, my mind raced back to the idea of being in his arms. Now, that I was alone and he was unavailable. 

_What the heck is wrong with me?_

I knew that there was no genuine way to make this easier on anyone. Anyone. Ugh, the things I would do to change places with Jess so that I could be the one sleeping beside him. 

Perhaps, I was looking at this the wrong way. 

Perhaps, I should have been on the attack from the moment it happened. That was the honest truth. I was going to make their lives miserable. It was technically their fault that CeCe found out I was still seeing Elizabeth in the first place. I was going to ruin their happiness, their togetherness, if it was the last thing that I did. I would enjoy it, too. Of course, I am Jewish and misfortune does tend to follow my people around like a dark cloud. I'm crafty. I could drive a wedge between them just as easy as I could brush my teeth.

I would even be fine if I couldn't move in on him.

I always win. 

***

Every step I took was more planned out than the last. It was beautiful just how easy it was to manipulate Nick and Jess. So much easier than I ever anticipated. I was astounded by my brilliance. The couple was so paranoid by my words that they had thrown themselves into a constant chain of spiteful arguments that left them wondering exactly why they were freaking out in the first place. 

Jess stormed out of the loft after fifteen minutes of her going back and forth with Nick over the things they disliked about each other. I stifled a laugh as Nick walked past me into the kitchen, but I let my wicked smirk fly hard. 

Then the next mistake was made by me.  _Damn his sexy ass._ I bit my bottom lip, trying not to imagine what he looked like naked. As he stormed around, slamming things to express his emotions I simply watched, cursing my pants becoming just a bit tighter.

He caught me looking at him.  _Shit. Shit. Fuck. Damn. NIIIIICK!_

All of my alarm bells were going off. I needed to cross my legs and I needed to stop looking at him like he was a piece of meat. For some reason, despite all of this, I was trapped. I was frozen. He was staring at me and I was making no effort to cover up what I was thinking.

He squinted at me. "What, Schmidt?"

"Nothing," I spit out, quickly.

He crossed the room to where I was sitting with amazing grace. I wasn't sure if he seemed more graceful because I wanted him or if he had been that way forever. I was hoping it was both. Not really.

His suspicion of me brought him to grabbing me by the hair. Little did he know it was just making my situation that was lower, a bit worse. "What the hell did you do, Schmidt?!"

"Nothing," I said again.

"I don't believe you,"

I placed both of my hands on his face, pulling him towards me. No one else was home and it was not like I hadn't kissed him in friendly ways before. Except, this was not going to be friendly. I pressed my lips against his. It was wonderful.

It hit me in the side of the head like a brick. This was what I was meant to be doing. Before he started to struggle I decided to move his lips apart with my tongue, probing inside. 

The second brick, which was more of a scruffy and sexy beard against my skin, came as more of a surprise. He was kissing me back. It was full fledged and sweaty and weird. 

I pulled away, momentarily hopefully. "Nick?"

"Did I miss something here? You kissed me...and now you pull away?"

"You are only kissing me back because you and Jess are fighting," 

"...hmm..." Nick leaned back. "I don't think so."

"I'm right, this is bad," I shook my head, trying to get rid of the stupid remorse that was suddenly washing over me. 

"If this is bad, and you are right, then let's do the bad thing," Nick smiled with a hint of deviance. He laid all of his weight on top of me, forcing me down onto the sofa. Our lips collided again, the cause all discombobulated now. He ran his fingers through my slicked hair and then found a resting place for his hands on my hip bones. The roughness of his hands touching the small bit of bare skin where my shirt lifted up was tingle inducing. A man's touch. Nick's touch. 

Shivers ran up and down my spine as Nick's lips drifted in a trail down my neck, finding my clavicle, nipping at it like he wanted to kill me from all of the new sensations. He should not have been this good at making me arch up my back. We were friends, not lovers. 

Not that I was complaining.

There was some amazement to everything. My weirdest fantasies were coming true. The love of my life, the real one, was returning my affection. I was not crazy, I could feel his hardness rubbing against my thigh. 

"Why?" I whispered when he nibbled near my earlobe.

"Because...sometimes you have feelings for someone...and you act on them..." He said in between kisses.

"Huh?"

"I've always liked you, always, from the beginning, I just figured you were straight," He told me. "A crazy guy eating ramen."

"What are you?" I asked, awkwardly I might add.

"Bisexual as David Bowie, actually,"

I pulled him back to me. "Do you want to go to my room?"

"Good thing I am just a little drunk because I have judgement to say no," 

I stared at him blankly. "Why?"

He kissed me on the cheek. "Because I'm still with Jess, Schmidt, I don't want to cheat on her,"

My heart sank. I could not believe my ears. I could not believe that I hadn't thought of this all earlier, before we kissed preferably. 

"Don't look at me like that," He chuckled. "You look like someone just killed your puppy,"

"Why would you kiss me if you are going to stay with her?"

"I didn't say that,"

"Yes, yes you did,"

His lips were on mine again in heated passion. He was grinding against me even though a part of me wanted to throw him off. The connection felt so right that I hated to tell him no. 

"I said I was still with Jess, but that doesn't mean I am going to stay with her, it just meant that until I do talk to her I can't go off and spend the night in your bedroom," He whispered in a tone I was comfortable with. "Know this though, I love you,"

"That is implied in friendship,"

I felt a quick sting from a light slap on the arm. "Schmidt, I am in love with you,"

No longer did my heart feel like it was sinking. In fact, it was soaring. My stomach was fluttery and there was nothing in the entire world that could make the sensation go away. I was going to get a happy ending. I was going to have my love. I still broke up the couple that killed my original happiness, but that was just casual damage. 

The clock was simply a reminder that it wouldn't be too long before I had my love in my arms. The clock was simply a reminder that life was wonderful.

I said I always win.


End file.
